


That Apron’s Nice And All...

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bim Trimmer is brief and also scared, Crying, Dirty Talk, Does that count as low key voyerism?, Double Penetration, Fingering, Groping, M/M, Multi, Obsessive compulsive tendencies, Spit As Lube, Stretching, Sub! Dark, Wilford and Anti make themselves invisible for the sake of spying on their boyfriend, blowjob, lots of anal prep, maid outfit, safe words, servant kink, theres a lot going on here, with cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark is working himself half to death with stress cleaning. Anti and Wilford take it upon themselves to force their boyfriend to relax for once - by dressing him up as a maid.





	That Apron’s Nice And All...

It was no secret to anyone that Darkiplier liked order. He liked things tidy, he liked things in their proper places. He enjoyed paperwork, inasmuch as he enjoyed anything at all. He took pleasure in filing things away, making sure everything was up to date, making sure everyone was on schedule. And this leaked into his every day habits as well.

He disliked mess. He disliked dust on his bookshelves and dirty dishes in the kitchen. He snapped at Anti for leaving dead batteries around like they were empty energy drink cans, and he scolded Wilford for not soaking his clothes before putting them in the wash because seriously, how on Earth did he manage to get himself covered in that much blood?!

One could usually tell when Dark was stressed about something. There was a big difference between overworked, tired Dark and anxious Dark. Overworked, tired Dark always looked like he was on the verge of strangling someone, and it was probably the case. His aura almost throbbed, it was big and suffocating and could drown a room of people in its pressure.

But when Dark was anxious, his aura was prickly. It whipped and stung and flickered and thrashed about. Jittery probably wasn’t the best way to describe it, but he was certainly tightly agitated in a way that he wasn’t when he was merely tired.

Bim happened to walk in on Dark in the kitchen, wearing a pink apron over his day suit. Dark would always argue that his day suit looked different to his proper business attire, though no one else could tell the difference. The pink apron was a gift from Wilford, and at the time it was likely supposed to be a joke gift. But Dark wasn’t about to get his suit dirty.

Bim couldn’t help but snicker as he walked in to get himself a snack. It was an interesting thing, watching the all-powerful overlord Darkiplier frantically scrubbing away at dishes, clearly rather distressed at one particular glob of something or rather that had been baked onto a dish three times over now. His gloved hands were stiff, but twitchy all the same, his aura looking as if it was shooting from his back like wild tendrils.

Dark spun around and looked Bim right in the eye with a dangerous scowl on his face, and Bim was suddenly burdened with the stinging feeling that he was going to die. He ran out, rather distressed.

Anti sauntered in next, giving Dark a curious but cautious look. If Dark was doing monotonous house work, there must have been something up.

“Hey Darky baby, ye doin’ alright?”

Dark hummed low in response, still struggling with the same damn spot on this damned dish. He had half a mind to break it, but that wouldn’t be satisfying.

Anti, similarly, wasn’t satisfied with the response he got.

“Seriously, babe. Ye’re lookin’ a little stressed.”

“You don’t say.”  
Dark spoke through gritted teeth, his aura daring to brush past Anti a couple of times, almost poking at him annoyingly.

Anti figured he’d change his approach.

“Y’know, that aprons nice and all, but if ye’re gonna be a house maid ye might as well look like one...”

Dark and his aura stilled at that. Anti took it as a sign that it was at least safe to move a little closer, wrapping his hands around the demons waist from behind.

Dark had mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, he was incredibly worked up and annoyed and he needed something to get this stress out. On the other hand, he was incredibly worked up and annoyed and he needed something to get this stress out - that something possibly being a cute dress and a day of mindless obedience. 

Dark turned around in Antis arms and wore the same expression he always wore when he was deciding whether or not he was going to allow himself to be submissive. It was always tough, especially with Anti, letting his power go. The one thing he had was influence, control, manipulation. That being said, though he’d never admit it, having others put him in his place from time to time - those that he trusted enough to do so - was stimulating in many ways.

In a sense, Anti hadn’t just made an off the cuff suggestion, a dirty comment. He’d offered an outlet. A lot of the things Anti did and said were covered up by more brash things because he, too, was afraid to show that he cared. Dark related to that.

So, he relented.

“I can only assume Wilford would be the one to provide such attire? I don’t think we own a... maids outfit.”

Despite himself, despite all of his reasoning, he was still going to be a little timid about it.  
Anti grinned up at him with that terrifying, predatory look that sent chills down Darks already very cold spine.

“I’ll get him right on it.”

Anti walked out with half of an erection and a desperate need to know where Wilford was right that second.

Dark turned around back to the sink, picking up the dish that would be the bane of his existence. He continued scrubbing, figuring he might as well get some more work done while he could.

Darks room was sizeable. Since he shared it with Wilford and Anti for the majority of the time, Wilford had made some adjustments of the magical kind. Or whatever the hell one could call his powers.

There were bookshelves and closets, a beautiful ensuite with a shower big enough for the three of them, obviously, and a desk slightly smaller than the one in Darks office so he could still be productive while other... things were happening. Overall, it was a nice space, but it’s size and the fact that it was shared by three people meant that it was constantly needing cleaning. Reshuffling paperwork and dusting ever surface, making and remaking and remaking the bed, bleaching the entire bathroom till everyone was high on fumes, and Dark did it all. He did it all twice over because he needed to, damn it. And just as he went to straighten out the bed one last time before feeling satisfied, he found a dress. Nearly pressed, brand new, with stockings and panties and garter to boot. With its length it looked like it would barely cover his ass. But he supposed that was the point.

He considered putting it on. That was, assumably, the plan after all. But he still had a couple of things left to do, one more bookshelf to dust and an award of Wilfords for some show that never got polished any more. 

But, once again, that was the whole point.

The transformation from Dark taking off his tie to finally readjusting his half hard cock in the tight white panties was magnificent. All the power he usually exuded, it was like it slipped off with that suit. Despite technically being dressed, he felt vulnerable. The kind of vulnerable that made his cock twitch. He didn’t like that he liked it. But regardless, neither Anti nor Wilford had actually come in, which was a surprise. They usually relished in watching Dark strip.

So he got back to it, he got on his tip toes to get to the very top of the book shelf, and he dusted then wiped them sprayed then wiped. Just like he did with every surface. As he felt relief wash over him from having gotten it done, he felt something just along his ass. He turned around and - absolutely nothing. Like being fondled by a ghost. Perhaps it was just the dress - it rode up sinfully high and didn’t even quite cover the low of Darks ass. More the pity.

He sighed to himself and retrieved Wilfords award from the display. Wilford himself could scarcely remember what the award was for and why he got it, but it was one of those things they decided to keep in case he did remember one day. It’d make a half decent dinner story.

Dark pulled out the polishing cloth and got to work, not bothering to sit down. If he sat down he’d relax and he couldn’t have that just yet. He wasn’t finished.

Quite suddenly, there was whispering in Darks ear, and it didn’t take him long to identify who the voice belonged to.  
“How sweet of you, Darkling. I never even cared for that piece of junk and you still clean it for me. Such a good servant, not letting a single surface go untouched.”

Dark stuttered with his movements. Wilford wasn’t behind him, or at least he didn’t look to be. But as Dark turned around to see, there was a hand gripping at his ass rather firm, and Dark bit back any sort of sound. Damn his strange, supernatural boyfriends.

“Keep going, maid. I want to see your pretty face in the reflection.”

If Dark hadn’t been completely hard before, he was now. His dick struggled in the constraints of his panties, and he could feel all kinds of lovely materials rubbing against him in interesting ways. It occurred to him for a moment that he could have shaved, but it didn’t matter now because there were two pairs of hands on him. Two hands felt... somewhat staticky and that was about the only difference he could tell, especially being unable to see his lovers. There were hands on his ass, grabbing his cheeks, there was a hand on his chest, reaching inside the dress roughly and running nails up and down his torso, there was a hand cupping and fondling his balls, there was a mouth at his neck making the prettiest noises and biting marks deep into the flesh, and there was a mouth in between his legs, kissing and sucking at his inner thighs through the stockings, making its way towards its apparently target.

Anti finally appeared, almost glitching into existence in front of Dark, on his knees, and before Dark could even react Anti lifted Darks dress and was mouthing the outline of the demons cock, adding to the wet patch that Dark had already left there. Dark hissed and let his head fall a little, his hair brushing over his face. There was a pause and a ripping sound behind him, and his ass was completely exposed, his cheeks being spread by the now materialised Wilford. The panties fell to the floor, barely resembling clothing at all with the viciousness with which they’d been torn apart. Darks cock was out, open to the air and Anti wrapped his hand around the base, licking his lips. He smiled up at Dark, and it was sickly with too many of those weird, sharp teeth.

That was the thing about getting a blowjob from Anti. It was almost terrifying because in your heart of hearts, you knew he could tear you to bits if he wanted to. But it made it all the more loving, exciting, disgustingly erotic that he enjoyed you too much to mutilate.

“Ye better not stop polishin’, maid...”  
Darks entire body twitched as Anti swallowed his cock beautifully, and Dark was grateful that he could watch it. Before he got much of a chance to process, however, Wilford had him spread properly and was lapping at his hole with only the skill and gusto for eating ass that Wilford could have.

It was an unspoken thing that Dark making any sort of noise that wasn’t ringing was a sexual accomplishment, a feat that one would proudly declare at functions with friends if such talk was appropriate. And Dark was making many noises, whimpering and moaning and struggling to continue doing something resembling cleaning because he knew. He knew if he stopped, they stopped. At this very moment, Dark was certain that if Wilford and Anti stopped what they were doing he may very well die. Which was unfavourable.

The concept of death became particularly unfavourable when Wilford stopped tonguing him open and instead slid two fingers into Darks opening, and that would have been a lot - for the sake of too much stimulation, it was a lot - but this was Dark and prided himself on being able to do a lot of things, including taking dick without much preparation at all. Of course, he bottomed far less than the other to but he was not to be out done. So it almost surprised him that Wilford continued to finger him, scissoring him open and curling his fingers in just the right way to make Dark almost buckle at the knees and shout, genuinely shout. 

Anti was relentless and knew how to use his tongue. Not to mention, unlike the other Septics, he didn’t mind so much about his over sensitive gag reflex, so he sunk all the way down, making horrid noises as Wilford pushed in a third finger. Dark struggled a little with that, but only a little, since Antis mouth was distracting him from any possibly discomfort he was feeling or, really, had ever felt in his life up until now.

It didn’t take long at all before Dark could feel himself on that edge, that beautiful edge, and it had happened a little too fast for his liking but what do you do when you’re being blown and fingered at the same time? All he could do was stand there and take it. His whimpers got more frequent and he was merely gripping the award he was supposed to be cleaning, rather surprised that it hadn’t cracked under his hands yet.

At some point or another Dark tried to mutter out that he was going to cum, and Wilford kept fucking him open with his thick fingers, adding a fourth finger, which was painful and frankly, ridiculous, but before he had the time to think about why or how Anti was sucking, draining him and swallowing like he was parched. Darks eyes were closed so tight they hurt but nothing else mattered, nothing mattered except the wetness around his dick and the pressure on his prostate. Everything else could go burn, as far as he was concerned.

Darks knees gave out as Anti pulled off of him, but just before he hit the ground Wilford manoeuvred them and transported them to the bed (he was almost too good at that), Dark now lying on top of Wilford, facing upwards, which was interesting to say the least. Being submissive was one thing, but being fucked from below was usually only a thing reserved for porn. These are the thoughts that would have gone through Darks head if he had the capability to think, but he was still coming down from his first orgasm and it had shaken him to the core as it was.

Anti and Wilford both had their dicks out, which was nice, and must have happened at some point because clothing doesn’t do that by itself typically. For a moment, the longest moment in Darks life, Wilford had carefully pulled his fingers out and Dark was empty. Which was awful. It was the worst feeling and all he wanted was to get that back. He must have said “no...” audibly at some point because he felt Wilford laugh under him.

Anti walked over to the bed and took the award from Darks hands and Wilford spoke.

“You cleaned that so well, Darkling. I think you deserve a reward. A nice, thick reward...”

And then Dark was being filled up, right to the hilt with Wilfords cock. There was a small amount of readjusting but Dark didn’t care, it was all just pleasure and oversensitivity he needed and if anyone touched his cock he’d just have an aneurysm right then and there. Luckily, no one touched his cock, and he was a little grateful for that. He was sobbing, panting, with the dress hiked up in certain places and the stockings feeling way too smooth and beautiful against his legs, and he felt like a true servant, like a slave, with his hole just being exposed and being taken and he was honestly surprised that Wilford wasn’t pounding into him yet. Until Anti crawled up onto the bed, and Dark questioned why he needed lube and it didn’t occur to him until he had a dick AND two fingers in his ass that maybe he was being stretched for a reason.

Anti was thoroughly enjoying the expressions Dark was shifting through, between pain and bliss and confusion and concern, and they had a safe word and they could check in at any time but Dark knew he wouldn’t need it. In his heart of hearts, taking both of his partners in one hole at once was just... more than enough to melt his brain, but it could be done. And usually Anti wasn’t one for careful preparation but it seemed everyone was trying something a little different today for the sake of their beautiful little maid.

It almost felt like Anti was stroking Wilford off from the inside, and once he felt satisfied with Darks controlled breathing, Anti pulled his fingers out and stroked himself once, twice with the remaining lube and it was all so ridiculous because Anti was giving Dark a look that Anti never gave anyone - a look of confirmation.

And even more ridiculous, Dark begged in response. In Darks own, difficult way.

“Oh for Christ sake, Anti, PLEASE.”

Anti looked down at him like he was truly in love, before lining up above both Wilford and Dark, and pushing at Darks entrance.

Dark went still, getting lost in the feeling, and he felt something strange at the back of this throat that signaled he could have cried because Jesus, he’d already had one orgasm and now he had two cocks inside of him and it was all very obsurd but if it didn’t make his cock twitch and leak that much more and he would have been completely hard if he was capable of it, as he felt Anti bury himself to the hilt all so slowly.

Wilford, who had been holding Darks legs up for the sake of practicality, finally let out something close to a moan. It was more guttural than that though, because he’d been waiting through all of the prep, Dark lying on top of him, and he needed friction more than he needed air.

Anti sounded almost shocked.  
“I can - can feel ye...”

“I can feel you too. And I’m sure our pretty little maid is feeling an awful lot of things right now.”

“Beautiful servant looks so fuckin’ good filled up like that, stretched out all fer us...”

“Poor thing nearly worked himself half to death today, making sure everything was spotless for us. He just couldn’t relax.”

The exchange between Anti and Wilford went back and forth, as they begun to move inside of him. Not that there was a great lot of moving they could do, but as one pulled further out the other came to take his place and he was never empty, never left wanting anything more than what he had because what he was being given right now was perfect. The pressure on his prostate was that much more, which was very welcome. And those words kept repeating themselves and ringing in the back of Darks head. Maid. Servant. Thing. 

Dark was sure that he was being vocally reactive, he must have been because he could feel his throat vibrating, but he couldn’t hear much of anything except the sweet words of his partners, telling him gorgeous he was like this, that he was so good for taking the both of them, and he got lost in it. He ate it up because it was what he needed right now, he needed to know he was going a good job and that they were proud of him. At some point, when he had gathered his thoughts for a little too long, he felt those damn tears streaming down his face. Feeling two people move inside of him, that were rather happy to be there, it was somehow a lot for his mind to handle.

Anti saw, and knew it likely wasn’t bad, but decided to check anyway because sometimes Anti could be nice like that.

“What’s yer colour, babe?”

There was a choked out “Green” and Anti began to move faster, apparently motivated and further turned on by these tears. Dark didn’t blame him and Wilford continued talking about how good he felt inside, how tight he was, how lovely he looked in his dress and how the really needed to do this more often. Of course, when Anti picked up the pace so did Wilford, and the both of them were collectively getting just as loud as Dark. When that damn pressure climbed up on him again, it almost terrified him because no one was touching his cock, he was just going to cum like this, pathetic and stretched out and crying. But he liked it like that. He almost wanted to give some warning but it was obvious that his tension and constriction around his lovers was more than enough of a sign before he spurted, messy and sweet, onto his own belly.

His insides tightening got some favourable reactions from the other two and suddenly but what also felt like 3 hours later, Anti was grabbing onto his hips, claws digging in painfully and Wilford had a death grip on his legs as he pistoned into Dark with some brute force, still managing to make out beautiful words and nicknames for Dark.

Dark couldn’t tell who came first, so he assumed it must have been roughly the same. All he knew was he was being filled in a way that every part of him down to his dormant DNA craved. He heard his name, being spoken and mumbled and shouted in different ways, over and over, and if he had been able to process anything, he would have blushed. Listening to both of his partners cum at the same time was a gift from the heavens and it made his heart throb in time with their stuttered thrusts. And he must have still been crying because as he felt Anti, then Wilford pull out incredibly slowly, incredibly carefully, and Dark felt himself leaking on the bed, there was a compassionate thumb at his cheek, wiping wetness away. As if that wetness was somehow more relevant to the wetness coming out of his ass.

Anti couldn’t help but stare at the mess he and Wilford had made together, and he looked down at it all hungrily. Eventually, he gave into his urges and tasted the mixed fluids inside Dark with that weirdly long tongue of his, and that would have been utterly disgusting, but Dark could only sob through it. And he had to admit, the cool tongue pressed against him did soothe the burning from the stretching.

As if for good measure, Wilford dipped a finger into the puddle of cum Dark had made on his own stomach and tasted it like it was a good wine or something. Dark didn’t have the energy to shake his head. He was dead weight, totally helpless to the world and it’s aggressors. The only reason he didn’t mind was because he had two perfectly capable people to defend him from the troubles of the universe.

At some point, there was the sound of a running bath and he was being enveloped by warm, soothing water, and there were hands at him again but this time there were scrubbing him down, brushing over him gently.

And then he was being dried and put back in bed, and some part of him registered that the sheets had been changed to something silken, which he appreciated deeply. It also meant that he didn’t have to make the bed again tomorrow. Dark felt a smile creep up on his face as he let Anti and Wilford continue to pamper with kisses and beautiful words as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that took way longer than I expected it to but I hope you enjoyed it anyway? 
> 
> As a side note, a friend of mine said they were sick of Sub! Dark and I completely understand that, since it’s become pretty common. Which is why I attempt to write it into his character that he doesn’t totally know how that headspace works and it takes a lot of mental work to be able to relax into that.
> 
>  -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
